The present invention relates to an accessory for an ATV (all terrain vehicle), and more particularly to an accessory mounted on top of an ATV to allow the use of a stationary ATV as a hunting stand.
All terrain vehicles are used by hunters to transport themselves and hunting supplies across rugged terrain to remote hunting locations. Hunting accessories for ATVs directed to the transportation of hunting supplies are well known in prior art. For instance, standard on many ATVs are a front and back horizontal storage rack that can be used for hauling supplies. Other ATV accessories that connect to these racks for use in storing and hauling hunting supplies are readily available, such as specifically designed racks for transporting guns, spotlights, water or fuel containers; or general purpose storage containers such as cargo nets, boxes, packs, saddle bags, and baskets.
The use of ATVs by hunters has been primarily directed to transportation. Typically, ATVs are not used while hunting. Most often a hunter uses an ATV to reach a desired location, then parks the ATV and leaves it behind to hunt. In many of these cases, hunters walk from parked ATVs to traditional hunting stands and return to the ATV only for additional supplies or to use the ATV for transportation to a different location.
All terrain vehicles were not designed for use in a stationary position as a hunting stand. Although it is possible for hunters to hunt while sitting on a stationary ATV, the standard configuration of an ATV places significant limitations on the effectiveness of such a hunting method. All terrain vehicle companies have made only minimal attempts in the last couple of years to overcome these deficiencies by offering ATVs in green and brown camouflage colors, instead of more traditional reds and blues, in recognition of the wide use of ATVs by hunters and possibly to accommodate older or handicap hunters who wish to hunt while sitting on an ATV. In fact, all terrain vehicle companies have started offering ATVs painted in popular camouflage patterns. But even when painted in camouflage, a standard ATV is an ineffective hunting stand because it is a bulky mechanical device that does not readily blend into the natural environment. The readily apparent mechanical structure of an all terrain vehicle wards off game. A standard ATV also does not provide a hunter with a high vantage point for hunting or allow for the storage and transportation of a large volume of hunting supplies.
Another problem with using a standard ATV as a hunting stand is the unsatisfactory level of comfort provided for a hunter sitting on an ATV for long periods of time. A standard ATV provides such a hunter no back support and no protection from the elements.